turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Time To Repent
This is the 4th episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... At Calkini, after getting adjusted to camp life with 7 other people, Jess decided to make a big move against Billie and Albert. He offered his plan to Julia who consulted with Kim and Britney on what to do, her own alliance. Over at Halacho, Collen was missing family. It didn't help she got sent to exile and was alone for a full night. At the next tribal, the tribe decided to stick to strength over loyalty and Collen was sent home. 12 remain who will go home tonight? Challenges Reward & Immunity Challenge: Gate Crasher Each tribe uses a puzzle log to break through two sets of gates; then, they must turn, pull and push the puzzle log to navigate a maze that is worked into the surface of the log. Once the log is cleared from the maze station, the first tribe to hit a gong at the end of the course wins immunity and reward in the form of spices and utensils. Winner: Story Day 10 Jeff's Announcement The scene pans in on Jeff standing on the beach waiting for the tribes to arrive. Calkini comes in shouting "Calkini will win!" Jeff (Smiling): Calkini getting your first look at the new Halacho tribe, Collen voted out last night. Calkini looks over and nods in agreement with their choice. Jeff: Today, you will be competing for... He pulls up a cloth that was covering a table Jeff: Nothing, so you can drop your buffs we are switching tribes. Anabelle screams out in excitement . Jeff: I'll pass around a bag, take a buff, don't reveal it until I say so. Billie takes his time choosing Jeff: Hurry it along, when I say three open, one, two, three! Everyone opens and the new tribes were as follows Jeff: And since you should get to know your new tribe, a reward for this week, no exile island. Halacho The scene picks up on a boat rowing to shore. Everyone cheers as they make it to land. Anabelle: And this is our humble abode! I assume your guy's is better. Billie: Eh, somewhat I can't really remember our old camp. I'm just excited to be here with you guys. Britney: You guys have a blanket and pillows, that's all I'm saying. Kim: What's a pillow? It's been that long! Kim: So, how is the food situation. Anabelle: Enough rice to last a life time. Kim: That sounds great, Jess and Albert ate all our rice, I feel bad for Sam. Jackson: An angry Sam is a bad Sam. Everyone laughs and toasts their water canteens. Kim and Anabelle are talking by the fire. Kim: So you won Miss Washington? Anabelle: Miss Teen. It was hard but I set my sights high. Kim: I'm always so glad when younger people set out to do more with their life then throw it away. Kim starts breaking down and telling Anabelle about her story. Anabelle: It's not your fault, you did all you did. If I was your son I would appreciate you for trying. Calkini The tribe rows up and sits down and shares a doughnut. Jess: I'm Jess, I'm a boxer. Sam: A professional one? Jess: Yes I am. Marcy: I'm just going to say I'm a volleyball player. Now that what I did twenty years ago and doesn't affect one thing now is out of the way, Hi! Jess takes Sam and Marcy off to the side. Jess: Listen, I'm just going to get right to it. I say us three older people take control of this game and with Kim once we merge and go to the end. To do that we need to get rid of Albert, he's leading Billie, Britney, and Julia. Sam: Yeah, that sounds good. Jess: Sounds good, and since we probably won't go to tribal soon, we should be set with the merge. You just have to get the old Halacho on our side Marcy. Julia and Marcy are sitting by the beach. Julia: Honestly, I say at this point it's not who's the weakest, it's who the most stragetic cause they're going to try to flip this whole game around. Marcy: I agree, Jess has to go. He's just trying to stir the pot when it's pretty much agreed that we should focus on the weak. If he didn't flap his jaws to me and Sam about an alliance, he'd probably stay around. Julia: Agreed. I think that the one who's going to try to flip us all around is who should go. Albert and Christa are sitting in the shelter. Albert: No way, I have a sister who did exactly that. Christa: We have so much in common! Albert: You don't look nearly as bad as the other women after nine days in the wilderness. Christa: You don't looks so bad yourself. Sam and Jess are collecting fire wood. Jess: So we still good? Sam: Yes sir. I say you're the best competitor in this entire game. Day 11 Halacho Jackson and Billie are sitting on a stump talking about the game. Billie: I think that if we were to align, we'd be the most strategic duo ever. Jackson: So you don't care about voting out your old tribe members? Billie: No, I care about doing what will get me farthest in this game, and so far, it looks like I have to jump ship. Jackson: You'd honestly make some history. Billie: My name will go down in flames. Jackson: At least you'll stay in the game. Kim goes up to Britney Kim: If I can get Anabelle on our side, I'm pretty sure we can vote out a Halacho member. Britney: I don't trust Billie. He seems like he is playing this game to it's fullest already, and that worries me. Kim: It worries me too, but we have to get rid of an old Halacho member first, otherwise we're down one and we're going to be easy pickings. Britney nods her head in agreement as Anabelle comes over. Anabelle: An all female alliance, would be amazing. Britney: I agree, girl power! They all laugh as Ethan comes by. Ethan: What's so funny? Kim: One time, I had to go to the principal's office for sticking gum in a guy's hair. All the girls laugh again as Ethan smirks. Calkini Julia is talking to Albert on the beach while Jess is sitting in the shelter. Julia: He wants you out. Albert: Jess? Julia: Yeah, he thinks you're leading a young persons alliance or whatever. Albert: I thought he'd be somewhat smarter. Julia: You and me both. Albert: He's causing too much paranoia. Julia: Well I think we can turn the whole tribe against him. Albert: I'll talk to Christa. Christa and Albert are laying in the shelter. Christa: You're the only one that gets me. Albert: I'm glad I am. Listen, I say we vote out Jess, it's the only way us two can stay together and not look suscpicous. Christa giggles and gets up to go get some water. Day 12 Reward & Immunity Challenge Calkini Everyone comes back and looks sad. Jess goes to Marcy and Sam. Jess: Albert, done. Marcy: I don't know if we should. Jess: Well who else are we voting out? I'm giving you guys the option to have the old Halacho members have the numbers! Sam: We're voting you, you're causing too much problems and I don't want that. Jess: Fine! Don't be surprised if one of you guys go! Marcy: Whatever Jess. Julia and Albert are laying down. Albert: Has Jess scrambled to you? Julia: Nope, and I'm glad. Jess comes over. Jess: We have to vote out Marcy, she's a threat and if they get the numbers, bye bye us. Julia: Whatever Jess, you're just scrambling your butt off. Albert: Maybe if you didn't go to everyone saying to vote me off, I'd vote with you. Jess: Fine, don't be surprised if Marcy and Sam dominate this game. Christa comes back. Christa: Whatever Jess, you're going, no question about it! Tribal Council Calkini comes in and sits down. Jeff: So let's get to it, Christa worried since you're one of the weaker players? Christa: I don't think I should be since my name hasn't come up yet in twelve days. Jeff: Jess, is it still old tribal lines? Jess: Very much so, we have to vote out Marcy, if we don't she's going to run this game. Marcy rolls her eyes. Jeff: Marcy, Jess just threw you under the bus! Marcy: Of course, he knows he's on the chopping block since he's targeted Albert for no reason, he's going to say anything to get four votes at anyone but him. Jess: No, I'm saying the truth, this isn't no scrambling on my part, and if you think it is, ha! Sam: It's scrambling Jeff, and it annoys us all. Tonight's vote is going to partly strategic and partly personally. Jeff: Julia, where do you fit in? Julia: I'm the girl who's open to ideas, if you tell me that I should vote this person, I consider it, but if you demand I vote for someone, sorry but I'm writing your name down. Jess: Jeff, they're all targeting me because of my past as a boxer. Marcy: No one's targeting my past as a volleyball player. Jeff: If no one has anything to say, let's vote. Julia you're up first come take the urn. Everyone goes up and votes. Jess is the last and comes and sits down. Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. Since no one on this tribe has been to exile yet, I'll read the votes. First vote... Jess Second vote... Jess Third vote... Jess Fourth vote... Marcy, That's three votes Jess, one vote Marcy Fifth vote and 4th person voted out of Survivor: Campeche... Jess Jeff: Jess, that's enough come bring your torch. Jess stands up and goes to Jeff. Jeff: Jess, the tribe has spoken. Jess goes leaves the tribal council area. Jeff: You voted out who you said was causing the most trouble back at camp, will you regret this later? Head on out. Calkini gets up and walks out. Voting Confessionals *Marcy and Sam didn't say anything while voting Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *One person lashes out. "I'M VOTING FOR YOU AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE!" *And one must make a difficult decision "Alliance A or Alliance B?" Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.